


We Live in NYC

by Kazemei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky has a daughter, Bucky has love issues and Steve wants to solve them, M/M, cop!steve, lawyer!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemei/pseuds/Kazemei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No war, no superpowers, no heros (Alright, there's crime)<br/>Just two men met and fall in love with each other<br/>Stories of two men and a cute daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my terrible grammar as English is not my first language, yet I love to do my drafts in English!  
> Given that, this was actually a draft to my story, there wasn't much details at first, but I tried my best to edit it to presentable. (I guess?)  
> Hopefully you will enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

She needs a boyfriend.

Rebecca fiddled her long brown hair, blown a sweet kiss to the reflection in the mirror.

Her dad once told her that she is a charming lady, her flattering smile could vanquish anyone in this world.

Then, why is she still single?  

Rebecca stared in the mirror, and that cute girl stared back at her.

Soon, she came to a simple conclusion: either she was asking for too much, or that daddy is a big liar.

She guessed it's the latter, after all, she wasn't that demanding. Any under thirty, handsome, physically strong and gentle men are eligible to be her knight.

Ah yes, beyond that, Mr. Knight must have blue eyes. As her boyfriend, although his eyes will never be as fascinated as her father's, but at least close.

Rebecca could not help but to think of her father's eyes. Even in worst days, she was always able to see the numerous small stars constantly flashing in those gray-blue eyes, as if behind those stars, there is another world.

Oh, Rebecca Barnes, let's face it, you got to find a boyfriend.

She could have sworn, on this planet no man can never be better than her father. Asking her knight to met the criteria of her perfect father was not fair, as an intelligent modern woman, she always had this point very clear, there is no pink, unrealistic fantasies in her mind.

 

A few minutes later Rebecca was ready to step out of the apartment, there was still an hour before sunrise. She looked into the sky, but did not see the slightest form of the moon, let alone stars.

She was extremely serious about looking for a boyfriend, she tried restaurants, concerts, gym, community center, which did not meet any candidate.

She refused to believe finding a decent man in Brooklyn is a challenge.

 

※※※

 

Rebecca had careful planned this.

She picked a chain coffee shop near her apartment. It's the only shop open at 5am in this district. There are quite a number of men came here for breakfast after their morning workout.

Rebecca ordered a cup of hot chocolate, picked a spot near the window, paying attention to anyone coming in or out.

First few people went into the shop were all tired office worker or some elders. She chewed the edge of her cup in boredom as those weren't the type she's interested.

 

The view outside the window has changed gradually. The darkest covering the sky faded, becoming like the bluish slate she saw on the roadside, the old convenience store across the street lit the lamp. As the street started to fill with different colors, there were more customers walking in.

The clerk's cheerful sound let her gaze turned to the man in front of the counter. He appeared to be a regular of this coffee shop.

The man was wearing a weird sneakers with the American flag, loose black waterproof track pants, and there were that gray sportswear appeared to explode any second. He looked about the same height as his father, but even with dad's broad upper body couldn't possible tortured the outfit like that -- No, dad would say it does not fit, then simply not wear anything.

That man had terrible taste in clothing.

Rebecca shook her head and continued sipping her cup of half-cooled chocolate.

She could not help but peek at the man again.

The problem is, he is the best candidate for weeks!

Near-perfect body, healthy habits, good relations with the clerk, she couldn't expect anything more.

Perhaps the man feel the wandering eyes on him, he looked around curiously, and soon realized that her presence.

She directed the man the most charming smile, while the other politely smiled and nodded to her.

Rebecca ordered yourself another cup of hot chocolate. She could really use some to calmed her nerves now.

This time she did not return to her seat, instead she across the man without asking.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." She did not say so with the slightest disguise.

The man stop the motion of sipping his coffee. He didn't give a dramatic response, he simply frowned, pressed his thin lips together.

"I do not even know your name."

"Rebecca Barnes, what about you?"

"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve expressed his politeness and shook her hands, he looked around coffee shop suspiciously, pressing his upper body close to her and asked: "Are you alone?"

"Yes, but don't even think you can try anything."

This made Steve smile softly, calmly drinking his coffee, give himself time to organizational questions that's in his mind.

"Tell me why you want a boyfriend."

"I like handsome man, but most importantly, I want someone to take care of me and my father."

The sun shined through the windows, resting on the man's face, his blond hair was messy and wet from the swear, shining in the light made it almost impossible not to stare.

Rebecca carefully studied Steve, he's no doubt a handsome young man, properly as good looking as her father. She wouldn't mind developing feelings for him, turning things into a serious relationship in the future.

"So you agreed?"

"Before that, I think we should ask your father's opinion."

"Of course! He should be back shortly, let's go ask him!"

Bucky usually got off work around 5am, it would be the perfect time to catch him now, before he went for his nap.

Rebecca quickly finished her chocolate, grabbed Steve burly arms - although the gap height made her feel a little discouraged, but still made her feel full accomplishment going home with a such a good-looking man.

In the slowly rising sun, she took her first boyfriend home. And she believed father would appreciate her choice.


End file.
